Steal your heart
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: The first day I met Callie Jacob, she automatically stood out to me. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know why she ened up in the foster system. I wanted to know why people never saw her for who she really is. So watch out Callie, 'cause I'm going to steal your heart, bit foster siblings can't hook up, right?
1. Day 1

_Steal your heart_

_Day 1_

I sit at the table, looking at her. Even with a busted lip, I have to admit, she was pretty.

"W-who's this?" I ask, still looking at her. Her brown eyes seem to plead me something, like I was going to hurt her.

"Oh!" Lena says cheerfully, even though it sounds fake. "This is Callie. She's going to be staying her for awhile."

"Well," I say, giving her a piece of lasagna. "It's nice to meet you, Callie."

"Where'd you get him?" Callie asks Lena. "The dollar store? They have everything there."

"Excuse me?" Lena says confused.

"You said you adopted them," Callie says, gesturing to the twins. "What about him? How'd you get him?" Callie looks at me, her brown eyes staring at me, and I feel like she needs help, help from me. But as far as I can tell, the only thing we really knew about her was her name.

Callie. Callie Jacob.

And I have the feeling that she'd never let me help her.

"Well, um, Brandon is the biological son of my partner Stef from her previous marriage." Lena says the words like she's swallowing vinegar, and I know she and my Dad, Mike Foster aren't on best terms right now.

Callie nods like she expected it, but freezes when she see Stef walk in, her eye following her, like she would get in trouble.

"What?" Jesus asks, noticing her actions. "Nobody told you that our mom is a cop?"

Callie doesn't answer.

"Exactly why no boys want to come over." Mariana says.

"They way it should be," Stef tells her. "How was your day?"

"So you're dukes?"

"Um, they prefer the term people," Jesus tells Callie. "But yeah, they're gay."

"And he's the real one?" She asks, gesturing to me.

Stef let's out a nervous laugh, and looks at Lena for an explanation. "Who's this?"

* * *

I stand at the top of the stairs, listening to Lena and Callie, I couldn't understand most of it, but I can make out a few words.

"I've notice that you were upset when David wasn't here," Lena says. "Who's Jude?"

No answer

"We're on your side, Callie. It would help if you told me who Jude is."

Jude? Who the hell is that? But again, Callie didn't speak much. It was obvious that none of us knew.

I don't know if Callie is about to answer when Stef goes into the living room. "Well, that's it. You know where the bathroom is, so you should be good to go. Do you need anything?"

Even Lena doesn't say anything, and I know Callie was about to open up.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Well, um..." Lena voice trails off, getting uncomfortable.

"So, you still got that toothbrush?"

I stare at my ceiling, it seemed really interesting to me right now. I roll over and look at the time on my alarm clock. 1:30 AM. "Callie," I mutter to myself, playing with a coin on the nightstand next to my bed. "She seems nice enough, right? Might not be the most warmest person I've met, but I can change that right? I can be nice to her and get to know her better. I can find out who Jude is." I sit up, suddenly thirsty. I grab the empty cup on the nightstand next to my bed and go down the stairs, jumping when I see Callie sleeping on the couch, mumbling something and thrashing around.

A nightmare, I think. She's having a nightmare.

I kneel down in front of her, and shake her shoulder, noticing that her cheeks are wet. "Callie."

I watch as another tear slides down her face, and shake her shoulder again. "Callie!" I say, louder then I intended, causing her to jump.

"God, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," I tell her, holding my hands up in defence. "You were thrashing around and mumbling something, so I figured that you were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare," Callie echoes. "Yeah, I get those a lot. Thanks for waking me up."

"You were starting to worry me. You were crying and everything. It was like something bad was happening to you."

"Again," Callie nods. "Yeah, they're usually just memories."

I stand up. "Just memories. Good night, Callie."

I don't wait to hear her response, just go back to my room and think about her. There was something about her I just couldn't explain. She seemed different. Not in a bad way, she just needs somebody to trust. I can be that person. "I'll help, Callie. I promise. You can trust me."

* * *

"So, Callie here's your schedule, Brandon!"

"Wh- What? Oh yeah?"

"Can you show Callie to her classes? She has Timothy first, I think." Lena disappears, and I'm left alone with Callie, leaning against the car.

"So," I say softly, looking down at her lip, the blood had dried by know. My gaze goes up to her brown eyes, finally noticing the bruise that I didn't notice last night. I wanted to do something about it, but I couldn't. People like Callie needed time to learn that's it's okay to trust people. "Who's Jude?"

I watch her as she tenses up, and I know I've crossed the line. "Um, You know what? It's fine. Don't tell me. I'll show you around."

"Wait," Callie tells me, the first word she has said to me. "You go to school here?" Her eyes scan the beach, somewhat surprised.

"Um, yeah. Well, I have to go practice my song," I tell her awkwardly. "Welcome to Anchor Beach."

I start walking away, and I feel bad for just leaving her there alone. I figured that maybe I could ask Tayla to be nice to her.

"Hey, wait up!'

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind if I come with you, right?"

I smile. "No not at all."

I start playing as Callie looks out the window, staring at what I decided was nothing.

"What's that?" Callie asks, and I stop playing, looking at her.

"W-what? Oh, it's just a song a I wrote."

"You wrote it?"

"Yeah, for the competition, I have to play an original piece and a piece I wrote myself. It's about my family."

"About your family? It doesn't even have words."

"I'll show you," I tell her, and start playing again. "That's me," I say, and start playing a new set of notes. "That's the twins," I start playing the last set of notes. "That's my moms, then I put it together," I tell her as I combine all of the notes. "See how it sounds better? It's like we all fit together."

Callie nods. "Like it's where you belong."

"Yeah, we all belong at moms house, even before we adopted the twins, it was like we didn't have to we're a family so how."

"That's good, right?" Callie asks icily. "You have somebody who's willing to help you if you need it."

"What?" I ask, stunned. One minute I'm have a conversation with her that isn't awkward, and the next I'm talking to her about belonging somewhere. She's been if the foster system for god sake, and I'm acting like an ass. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, Callie."

"No it's fine," She answers, grabbing her backpack. "At least you know where you belong, right?"

I grab her wrist. "I didn't mean it like that, okay? I just meant that we're happy with what we have, Callie. You do belong here. You just haven't found out why yet."

"Brandon, let go of my wrist," Callie tells me, and I can see fear in her eyes. "You're hurting me."

I let go of her wrist, which I probably had grabbed to hard. "Sorry," I mumble. "I'm sorry."

The bell rings, and I watch Callie walk out the door as I grab my backpack. I walk out the door behind her and am about to go after her when I feel a pair of hands on my chest.

"Hey, B." Talya says, her arms already around my neck.

"Whoa, oh um. Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"Wh-What? I'm fine." I look down the hall, trying to find Callie in the mass of students.

Talya looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "Look, I promise that I'm fine. I just need your help finding a girl. She's staying at my house for awhile Lena brought her home yesterday. I'm supposed to help her find her classes."

"I'm sure she's fine, B."

I take a deep breath before facing her. "Yeah, your probably right. Look, I'm going to need you to be nice to her while she's here for me, okay? Just talk to her, anything, okay? Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. You look nice?" I tell her, more like a question, but she doesn't notice.

"Thank you!" Talya says cheerfully. "I'll see you later, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, yeah. Later, okay?"

* * *

I haven't seem Callie since this morning, and to be honest I was actually worried, maybe she did something. Who knows. My eyes still scan the crowd of kids.

"So this weekend?" Talya asks.

"Yeah," I tell her, noticing Callie. "This weekend is fine."

"Okay, so-"

"Wait, I-I gotta go," I tell Tayla, already going after Callie. "I'll text you later, I promise. Hey! Callie!"

Callie ignores me, still walking to whatever is in her mind.

"Callie!" I say louder this time, and she stops, looking at me, the bruise around her eye looking worse than before.

"What the hell do you want?" She demands.

"W-What?" I ask, somewhat stunned. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." Callie turns around, walking away from me.

"What? Where the hell are you going? Why can't I help you?"

"You and your damn family. Can't you just mind your own damn business?"

I look down at my phone that started vibrating. "These people been calling me all day. I-"

Callie takes the phone out of my hand, answering the phone.

"Jude? Baby. Hey. Hey. It's okay. I'm on my way right now. Baby, it's okay. Jude?" Callie stops talking, but all I can really process is that she's talking to somebody. "Put Jude back on."

Callie shoves my phone into my chest in frustration.

"Wait! Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

Callie turns around to face me again, and takes a deep breath.

"Jude is my brother."

"Wait, so you have a brother and he-"

"In a house with a abusive foster father, happy now? Just leave me the fuck alone."

"But my mom is a cop. She can help!"

"No cops!"

* * *

I sit next to Callie on a bus, our knees brushing together.

"You know," I say gently, looking at her. "You only said that he is the reason why you ended up in juvie, not what happened."

"He usually beats me up," Callie tells me, her voice cracking. "When he comes home drunk or if I do something wrong. One time he saw Jude in one of his ex-wife dresses and started beating the hell out of him. I tried to stop him, and he pushed me down and kicked me in the stomach. That's when I grabbed the bat and starting beating the hell out of his truck. You know the rest."

"He called the cops and said everything was your fault."

"Nobody seemed to care about my side of the story. Nobody would, so I figured that it wouldn't matter about me. I always try to give Jude everything I can. I basically left him for dead when I started hitting the truck."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were just defending yourself."

Callie shakes her head. "I wasn't defending myself. I was defending Jude."

"Everything you do shouldn't be for Jude, Callie. You should do some things for yourself."

"Jude's been in the system since he was six, Brandon," Callie tells me, looking down at our feet. "That's basically half of his life."

"So? You haven't done one little thing for yourself?"

"Last time I did that," Callie says, picking up her bag, getting ready to get off the bus. "It didn't end very well."

I decide to shut up, the look on Callie's face telling me too. "Okay," I mutter to myself. "Alright. Time to shut up."

I follow Callie, who doesn't seem to want to say anything at all, just walks by the row of houses, and stops suddenly.

"Distract him."

I stand there, staring at her. How in the world was I going to distract her former abusive foster father while she gets her brother?

"Go!" She hisses, shoving me towards the what I assumed was the front door, while she went around to the back.

I knock on the door, and there's no response. I wait a few more minutes before I knock on the door again, jumping when it opens quickly.

"What?"

"I- I'm umm. I'm lost."

"You're lost?" The guy asks me as Callie sneaks in. "You're lost?"

"Yeah," I tell him awkwardly. "I'm looking for the metro."

"The metro? Your about three miles away from it. Your going to have t-" He looks back, right at Callie. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please! Just a minute? Please! Just let me talk to Jude and I promise to never go back! Look, I promise that I'll pay for your truck. Just let me talk to Jude."

I stare at Callie, and notice the tears in her eyes. As I look at her, I wonder why the hell people treat her badly or never listen to her. She's just some poor sixteen year old that gives up everything for her younger brother so he's as happy as he can be. I know that this is the first time that I'll ever see Callie Jacob weak. Vulnerable.

Breakable.

The man grabs her, and I step into his house, uninvited. "Hey!" I shout at him. "Don't touch her! Leave her alone!"

The next thing that I progress is that he has a gun. "Oh, shut up! Just shut the hell up."

I want to yell at Callie and tell her to go get Jude, but I'm afraid that if I do, she's going to get hurt. All I know is that we're all yelling at each other, me telling him to put the gun down, him telling us to shut up, Callie shouting that she only wants to talk to Jude.

"Police!" I hear Mike shout. "Put the gun down!" I watch as he handcuffs the man, and mom orders me to get Jude and Callie, who were in the kitchen.

Callie's standing in the corner, hugging Jude as tears run down her face. "It's okay, Jude. It's okay, Baby. It's all over now."

"Um, Mom told me to get you guys out of here." I tell them.

Callie looks at me for a few minutes, and I think she's about to tell at me, but she nods. "It's okay, Jude. Go with him. He'll take you to the car. I'll go get your stuff, okay?"

Jude nods silently, and follows me. "You helped her." He says quietly as I open the door for him.

"I know. It was the right thing to do."

"But he had a gun."

"I know," I tell him as Callie gives him his backpack, and disappears with Stef. "I'll be back in a moment, okay."

I lean against the car as I hear Callie.

"I don't care about me," She says quietly. "Send me back to juvy if you want. Just promise me that as long as he's here, Jude will be safe."

"You are not disposable. You are not worthless, Callie."

I climb into the car next to Jude. "Hey, my brother used to have that backpack."

Jude nods silently as Callie gets in on the other side of him. It's quiet for a few minutes until Callie speaks.

"You didn't have to come."

I look over at her, the bruise still on her eye. I look at her for a few minutes, knowing that she'd probably be dead if Mom and Dad didn't find us. I think about how vulnerable she was when her father started yelling at her.

"Yes I did."

* * *

_A/N: So this is my second Fanfiction of Brandon and Callie that isn't a one-shot, and it's about Brandon knowing that no matter what he does, he'll fall for Callie. I made the first chapter based off the first episode, the first time he ever met her. I promise that this story won't be based off the show 'cause the show is just amazing, but there will be some parts that are the same. Like them thinking Callie sold the pills, and the quincerica, ect. But this story is mostly mine, and is a Brallie Fanfiction.  
_


	2. Day 2 & 3

_Steal your heart_

_Day 2_

"What was that about?" I ask Stef and Lena, who sit at the table. I just saw Callie storm out, guitar in hand.

"Somebody told Lena today that Callie was selling pills at school today."

"She's only been here for a day," I point out. "Why would you even believe them? Do you really think that she would be the one selling them?"

I take a deep breath, trying to control my anger at them. She's only been her for a day, and they're going to believe some random kid at school?

"We understand that, Brandon. But haven't you no-"

"You two can discuss this," I tell them, dropping my backpack at my feet. "I'm going to talk to her." I say as I go out the back door, following Callie.

Callie sits on the ground, looking at the guitar. I can't tell if she upset or mad.

"Hey," I say softly, putting my hands in my pockets. "How are you?"

Callie looks at me, but doesn't say anything, and looks back down at the guitar.

"I was told that you wer-"

"Do you think I did it?" She snaps, looking at me.

"No," I mumble to myself. I stand there silently while she looks at me for an answer. I couldn't just tell her that Moms where inside talking about her. "I think you're playing your G cord wrong," I tell her, sitting next to her. "Here. Try this." I put her finger in the right spot.

Callie gives me a small smile, and I can't help but to smile back. Progress. We are making progress.

"You said you've played before, right?" I ask her.

"What? Oh, yeah. My mom taught me some before she died," Callie explains. "It's not like I remember anything."

"You were doing pretty well," I tell her. "It's in there somewhere."

I'm startled when I see Lena and Stef watching us. "Callie, we'd like to speak with you," Lena looks at me. "Alone."

"Fine," I mumble. "I'll go."

When I go inside, I see Jude sitting on the couch.

"Whoa," I say, surprised that he's just sitting there. "Hey. You don't have anything to do?" I ask him as I sit down next to him.

Jude shrugs. "No. I didn't even get homework because it's my first day."

"Nice," I telling, putting my feet on the table. "No homework at all on a weekend. I wish that's what happens to me."

Jude shrugs. "It's been my first day at school in awhile." He tells me, and I put my feet down, looking at him.

"What?" I ask confused. "You haven't gone to school?"

"Ever since that guy adopted us, neither me or Callie have been to school, almost three years, I think."

I grow silent. The least that guy could have done was let them go to school 5 days a week. I shake my head, and look at the ground. I want to say in sorry, but I can't force myself to say anything. The only thing they've done is be in a house with an abusive foster brother for three years. I hear the back door open, and know that Callie, Lena and Stef were coming in.

"I'll talk to you later, buddy." I tell him as I stand up a ruffle his hair.

* * *

"No, no. Do that again. That was good." I tell Callie, who's sitting on my bed, strumming the strings of the guitar lightly.

"But I can't remember anything," Callie points out. "It's not going to sound good."

"Come on! Try again! It'll come back naturally."

Callie looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

Callie shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nothing."

"What?" I ask again, confused. "Did I say something?"

"No," Callie tells me, shaking her head again. "You didn't do anything."

"Am I supposed to do something?" I ask, my hands going into the air.

Callie gives a small laugh, and shakes her head. "No. Not at all. Just play your piano."

"I'm not playing it until you play the guitar." I tell her crossing my arms.

Callie sighs, and starts playing again. "You're impossible."

"Yeah, yeah," I say brushing it off, and turn my attention back to the piano. "I get that a lot."

Callie continues to play as I check my vibrating phone.

What time are you coming over?

Tayla. I forgot that I told her that I would sneak out to see her. I didn't want to, honestly, I'd rather stay here and listen to Callie play the guitar.

I text her back.

Sorry they r all over me 2nite. There's no way I can come.

I turn off my phone before I resume playing the piano, while Callie still plays the guitar. I smile as look over at Callie, who's smiling. Even though it's already late and both of us should be in bed, we keep playing, the notes over lapping each other, and I promise myself to let Callie keep the guitar, even though I was moving in with my dad.

* * *

_Day 3 _

We are back in school like nothing happened. Like me and Callie didn't even leave school to get Jude and almost killed. Nobody found out, thankfully so it wasn't spread around the school. The vice principle son almost got himself killed for a foster kid.

Yeah, I wouldn't mind if they said that.

I'm proud that I help Callie and Jude like that, getting them out of that hellhole.

"Brandon?" I don't answer Tayla, instead I look for Callie. "Brandon!"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell her, brushing her concern off. "100% okay."

Tayla decides not to question it. "Okay. But we'll be able to see each other this week right? At your dads house?"

I manage to smile at her. "Yeah. And next week at Mariana's party."

Tayla smiles, and let's go of my hand. "I have to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay." I mumble as she walks away.

"Brandon." Callie says as I turn around, leaning against the tree.

"Hey," I say, leaning against the tree next to her. "What's up."

"I um... I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't leaving to live with your dad because of me and Jude, right?"

"What? No. What makes you think that?"

"Brandon, I've spent my entire life wondering why I'm here. I don't have a family. I'm in the system, I can't stay in a foster house for more than three months before I'm kicked out," Her voice cracks and she looks down. "I try to make it as easy as I can for Jude, it just never works. I don't have the luck. He's never happy. I've question my life more than once, Brandon. I don't belong anywhere. I'm just some trashy foster kid."

"Callie, I'm not leaving because of you and Jude." I tell her, trying to convince her it's not her fault, because it's not. It's really not.

Callie sighs. "Then why the hell are you leaving? You're happy there with your moms and the twins. Why leave that?"

I run my fingers through my hair. I don't have an answer for that. "I don't know, Callie. I don't know," I take a deep breath. "And that's not true."

Callie looks at me, a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

"You aren't some trashy foster kid, Callie."

"Yeah, okay. You can say that."

I manage to smile. "I just did. I don't understand why you think you are. I honestly think you are worth something."

"Because I am. That's all I've ever been told, Brandon. Ever since my mother died. I'd take beatings for Jude, and then they tell me that I'm just some stupid foster kid nobody wants."

"That's not true, Callie," I tell her. "I want you to be happy. I don't care if it's in my house. I want you."

Callie doesn't answer, and I wish I can take it back, because even now, it sounds like it's too much. I shouldn't have said that, even if it was true.

Callie starts to walk away.

"Hey! Callie wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I tell her. "I think I'm going to stay."

* * *

I know this chapter is short compared to the first one, but I liked it. I don't want to be one of those people who demand for a certain amount of reviews, but I like to know that people actually like the story, so can I get atleast one or two reviews?


	3. Day 4

_Steal your heart_

_Day 4_

"Hey Callie?" Marinana asks, and I listen from my spot at the sink, not bothering to say hi to Tayla who just say down.

"Yeah?"

"You know my friend Kelsey?"

"The one who lied about me stealing and selling your brothers pills?"

I smile at what she said, even though everybody grows quiet for a few seconds, but I don't mind that fact that Callie said that. It's true. I turn around and lean against the counter.

Marinana is the one who gets over her shock the fastest.

"Yeah. Anyway, she's in rehab."

"Oh," Callie says. "I'm sorry to hear that." The look on her face tell me she means it, even though out all of the people Kelsey could have chose to say, she said Callie.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take her place at my quinceanera."

"That's an great idea!" Stef says, dropping the knife she was cutting with. "Um, how about it, Callie?"

I can tell that she's uncomfortable with everybody watching her for her answer. "Sure."

"Good!" Lena says, smiling. "We'll just need to get you a gown."

"I have to wear a gown?"

I chuckle a little at her question.

"So," Tayla says. "Who does Callie get to dance with?"

"Brandon." Mariana says simply.

"Hey," I mumble into Taylas ear, sensing that she was jealous. "It's fine. I mean, you're my date."

Callie walks out, and I want to go after her, but that would just make moms question it. Marinana goes up a few minutes later, and there's yelling.

Everybody looks in the direction of the stairs, and I'm the first one to move. "I'll see what's going on," I tell them, going up the steps. "I'll be back soon."

I go to Mariana and Callie's room, where the yelling is coming from.

"I didn't read it! Why the hell would I?" Mariana demands.

"Who else would come in here?" Callie questions.

"I don't know! All I know is that I didn't read it!"

"Sure! It just grew legs and moved itself!"

"Maybe i-"

"Both of you stop it!" I yell at both of them. "Mariana. Leave. Now."

Callie sits down on her bed, and stares at the floor. I sit down next to her.

"I don't know what the hell you wrote in there for Timothy's class, but it's obviously something you don't want people to know. It's a good thing he doesn't even actually read them."

"Shut up, Brandon! Just shut up!" Callie snaps at me, and I notice she's crying again. "No. This didn't fucking happen," Callie mumbles to herself. "This is horrible. Why would I even write about that? I'm a freaking idiot."

"Callie, I-"

"Please just shut up." Callie tells me, grabbing the book she dropped on the floor, and slams the door behind her as she leaves.

When I get down stairs, everybody is calming eating, ignoring the fact that Callie and Jude are gone.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Outside, talking. Jude was mad at her for yelling at me." Mariana answers.

I feel anger at the fact the Mariana is acting like Callie's nothing. Who knows what the hell she wrote or what she's been through.

I'm about to go out after them when Tayla stops me. "Hey, B, come eat. You haven't eaten in awhile." She pats the empty seat next to her.

I sigh, and sit down next to her, eating as fast as I can.

Lena looks at the time. "We have to get you guys to the lesson!"

"Lesson for what?" I ask, confused.

"For the dance for Mariana party," Jesus answers. "It's next week, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. I don't remember it being today. I was going to spend time with Tayla today."

"No, it's okay!" Tayla says cheerfully. "I'll just tag along. I don't have anything else to do."

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "It's going to be pretty boring."

"It's better than Homework."

"Or you can work on it while I do the dumb lesson."

Tayla smiles. "I can do that too."

* * *

"So she actually going to teach us how to waltz?"

"Apparently, Jesus," I answer, getting annoyed with him. "Just be quiet."

"Dude! You get to dance with Callie."

"So?"

"Are you seriou- nevermind."

"Brandon, Callie," Says the instructor, getting our attention. "You two are dancing with each other, right?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"Okay," She says, grabbing my arm, dragging me away from Jesus. "You stand here," She grabs Callie arm and pulls her over here. "Okay, wait, stand closer," I listen to her, taking a small step towards Callie, knowing that Tayla is watching carefully.

I ignore Tayla's stare and look at Callie, who's eyes meet mine. "Remember, connection is key." I didn't remember pulling Callie closer to me, one of her hands resting in mine, but I didn't mind the fact that it was.

* * *

"Wait," I tell Talya before she can get out of the car. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous of Callie?"

"No, why would I?"

"I don't know. You just seem like you don't like her."

"That doesn't mean I'm jealous of her, B." Tayla tells me, and I smile at her.

"Good, because I don't want you to be."

"You have nothing to worry about as long as you promise that you'll dance with me at Mariana's party."

My smile widens. "Deal."

When I get home, the house is empty besides Callie, who's sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey. Where's everybody?"

"Your parents had to go take care of paperwork, the twins are out with their friends and Jude is at Connors house." Callie tells me, not even bothering to look at me.

"Okay," I tell her. "And you don't have any plans?"

"Yup. It's not like I need something to do. I have my dumb therapy group sessions, trust me, that's enough."

I laugh as I sit down next to her, and she tenses up.

"What did I do?" I question.

"Huh?" Callie asks, finally looking at me.

"You tensed up when I sat down."

"So?"

"Did I do anything?"

"No."

"But y-"

"Brandon, drop it, please?"


	4. Day 5

_Steal your heart_

_Day 5_

"Hey, B, you look handsome." Stef tells me as I walk down the stairs.

"Thanks." I say as she hands me a box of bags.

"Bring these out to the car, will you?"

"Yeah." I say as Stef disappears, and Callie comes down the stairs. I look at her, hair curled, in the pink dress they pick out for her to go with Lexi's. To be honest, she didn't look like the normal Callie I'd gotten used to. She looks like a freaking Greek goddess. Beautiful.

"Need help?" Callie asks, and I can tell by the look on her face, it wasn't the first time she asked.

"Wha- um, no. It's okay. I got it," I answer. "Y-you look beautiful." I manage to tell her, finally getting over my shock at how good she looked.

Dammit. I shouldn't have said that. If I was going to say something, I should have said that she looked nice. Then it wouldn't sound like I like her.

Tayla comes in, and I start moving. "I'd um, I gotta take these to the car," I say awkwardly before kissing Tayla on the cheek. "You look nice."

I go out to the car, and put the box in the trunk. I lean against the car, not wanting to go back inside. I can see Tayla and Callie talking through the door I left open, but it didn't seem to cause any harm, so I didn't bother to get Tayla away from Callie.

Instead, I think about what happened last night. Callie getting all pissed off at me. Most of our conversations have either both of us in a good mood, or one of us acting pissed off at the other.

I kind of pushed her too far, but still. If she wants help, the least she can do is tell me about her problems.

I watch as Tayla goes upstairs, probably to talk to Mariana, and Callie comes outside.

"Tell your girlfriend to calm the fuck down." Callie tells me, clearly upset about something.

"What?" I ask, confused, still amazed at her beauty.

"Just do it!" Callie demands, anger and fear in her voice. "Tell her that she doesn't have to worry about anything!"

"What the hell did she do?"

"Brandon!" Callie's voice cracks. "Please," She tells me, her voice quieter. "Just tell her."

I'm not able to answer right away, so I nod. "Y-Yeah. Okay."

* * *

"That's it," I mumble into Callie's ear. "You're dancing with me." I take her hand, which is cold and start the rest of the dance.

"No, it's fine. Forget it."

"It's Tayla that's starting the problems. I can tell her to stop."

"You can't," Callie tells me before taking a deep breath. "It's not like you can take it out of her head. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I tell her as I pull her into my arms. "Trust me."

The song ends, and everybody piles up as soon as it does, leaving me with Callie and a crowd. Tayla finds us faster than I expected, and Callie comes up with an excuse to leave.

"You were great out there!" Tayla says cheerfully.

I shake my head. "I don't care. You're coming with me." I tell her, grabbing her arm.

"Brandon."

I ignore her, pulling her through the kitchen, finally in a quiet place.

"Brandon!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Reading Callie's journal? Threating to tell moms about some dumb ass guy and see if they still want to give her and Jude a place to stay?"

"Brandon, I-"

"No! I can't do this anymore! We're done," I tell her. "I'm tired of you doing stupid things."

"Brandon, I'm s-"

"Leave." I demand, ignoring the tear that falling from her eye.

"Fine!" Tayla says, looking back at me. "Ask her about Liam." Them she's gone.

I find my way out of the kitchen just in time to be called up to the front of the room, to take pictures.

"You okay?" Callie asks.

"Nope." I reply, still looking at the cameras.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." I answer, not really wanting to talk about Tayla to Callie. I didn't need her to get all pissed off at me.

The next thing I know is that they're playing upbeat music again, and that Callie disappeared.

"Mariana!" I shout, getting her attention over the music.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Callie?" I ask.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Brandon. You never looked at Tayla like that. It's not hard to notice that you have feelings for Callie."

"You shouldn't care," I snap. "It's not like she likes me back."

"I wouldn't hold on to that thought," Mariana tells me. "She looks at you the same way. It's like you too are drawn together, but then aren't because of the system."

"Mariana, I-"

"Drop it,Brandon. I know Callie stands out to you."

"I know, bu-"

"She said that she needed fresh air the last time I talked to her."

I sigh, and mutter a thank you, pushing through the crowd, towards the front doors.

"Callie!" I call, trying to get her attention, she looks back, but ignores me. "Callie, come on!"

I almost run into her because she stops so suddenly, and partially because the sun blinds me.

"Don't you have a date to dance with?" Callie asks, clearly annoyed.

"I broke up with Tayla, okay?"

"Because of me?" Callie asks, biting her lip, and I resist the urge to take her face in my hands and kiss her.

"What? No! I broke up with her because she's doing stupid stuff like reading your journal."

"She told you about Liam, didn't she?" Callie whispers, and there's fear in her eyes.

"I didn't want to hear what it said," I mumble. "Callie, I already know everything I need to know about you."

Callie doesn't answer me, but she walks away, ignoring me again.

"Callie!" I say, louder then the other times I said her name. She looks back briefly, but keeps walking away. I'm about to follow her down the steps when I hear my Dad.

"Hey, B! Can't say hi to your old man?"

"What?"

He hugs me, catching me off guard. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." I tell him.

"Well, I gotta get home," Mike tells me, pulling out his car keys. "I'll see you later."

"Dad?" I ask as he almost falls down the steps, me holding him up by his shoulders. "I should probably drive you home."

"Yeah," He mumbles, laughing. "That's probably a good idea."


	5. Day 6

_Steal your heart _

_Day 6 _

"Hey mom have you seen Mariana?" I ask Lena, surprised to see the kitchen a mess.

"She went out with Callie tonight. She didn't want to be here when Lexi is over with her parents."

"Oh," I say, grabbing my jacket off the hook. "I'm going to meet Tayla." I tell her, knowing that Callie was at Wyatt's house. I have to apologize for yelling at her about me not wanting her to date Wyatt. It was true, but I still shouldn't have yelled at her like that.

"Okay," I hear Lena call as I open the front door. "Just make sure you're home for curfew."

I don't respond, the door already closed behind me.

It wasn't hard for me too find Wyatt's house. You could hear it from at least 3 blocks away clearly. When I pull up too his house, I'm already dreading looking through the entire house for Mariana and Callie.

The moment I walk through the front door, there's a red cup shoved into my hand, music blaring, smoke filling the air.

Why Callie would take Mariana, I have no idea. I run into somebody, and I'm about to apologize for it when I hear Mariana's chirpy voice, "Brandon!" She shouts, stumbling towards me. "I didn't know you were coming."

I shrug, and grab her arm. "Don't drink anymore," I tell her. "You're already drunk enough and you been gone for like an hour."

"Two hours, actually." She tells me, giggling.

"Sit," I demand her as I find her a spot on the couch. "Callie took you here?"

"No," Mariana tells me, throwing her empty cup to the floor. "It was my idea... Wait, I- I'm not sure."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "You're going to be in so much trouble." I mumble to myself.

Mariana tries to stand up again, but I push her back down.

"No. You're staying here, understand?"

Mariana doesn't answer, instead she takes the cup out of my hand.

I sigh again, letting her take it. "Where's Callie?"

"She disappeared with Wyatt in one of the rooms I-"

"Okay, that's all I need to know," I say, taking the cup out of her hand again. "You stay here. Stay."

I don't listen for Mariana's response, instead I look for Callie, throwing the door open every time I see one, quickly muttering an apology as soon as I open the door.

I'm surprised to see Callie and Wyatt sitting on a bed in the next door I open, kissing.

Instead of feeling calm, I fell anger coursing through my veins.

"What the hell?"

I can tell that I startled both of them, by the looks on their faces.

"You let Mariana get herself drunk?" I shout at Callie, stepping into the room. "Are you insane?"

"Bro, calm down." Wyatt tells me.

"You're kissing her like she's nothing! And I'm not your dumb bro."

Callie is still sitting on the bed, clearly in shock, and I feel bad for yelling at her, but Wyatt, I could honestly care less about him.

"Wyatt, leave." I hear Callie say, he listens to her, not saying another word, slamming the door shut behind him. I lean against it,wanting to apologize.

"Callie," I mumble. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. For yelling at you for dating Wyatt."

Callie still staring at me in shock, her brown eyes meeting mine. "I just don't understand why you care so much. It's not like we can be together."

"Callie, I don't want you dating anyone, because honestly, I'm falling for you." I haven't notice that I started moving towards her, standing in front of her.

Callie starts shaking her head, and I know that she's going to tell me what she said three nights ago. That she can't date me.

"I know the system forbids it," I mutter, running my hand through my hair. "And I barely know anything about you, expect that you're beautiful, smart and kind, and that I'm completely falling head over heels for you, Callie. But I don't care, Callie."

Callie bits her lip.

"Don't do that." I mumble, not meaning for her to hear it, but she does.

"What?"

"Bite your lip. It just makes me want to kiss you even more."

"Then do it," Callie tells me, biting her lip again. "Kiss me."

"But you just said th-"

"Kiss me," Callie whispers, her voice barely audible, standing up. "Kiss me."

So that's what I do, I take her face in my hands and kiss her, probably not the best choice in the world, but she told me too. I've always wanted to kiss her.

I'm more surprised when she kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair.

My hands leave her face and rest on her waist, pressing our bodies together.

Callie pulls away, and I'm disappointed, and I try to keep it to myself. Her forehead rests on mine, our lips barely brushing together.

"You said Mariana is drunk," Callie mumbles, her thumb tracing my mouth. "We should find her."

"Yeah," I force myself to answer her. "That's a good idea."

The next thing I process is that Callie is already out of the room, leaving me alone.

After a few minutes of just standing there, thinking about the kiss, I manage to make myself move.

I make my way through the crowd, trying to get to the stairs. When I get to the top, I see Callie a few steps below me, talking to some guy she clearly didn't want to talk to.

When he grabs her wrist, I move again.

"Don't touch her!" I tell him, surprising both both of them.

He laughs. "Got another foster brother that you like?"

"I'm not her foster brother! What do you want from her?"

"I want her to stay away," The guy tells me, letting go of her wrist. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do. I-"

I feel Callie's hand on my chest. "Leave it, Brandon. It's not worth it."

The guy laughs again. "Protecting him?"

I feel my hands curl into fists. "I don't need her to protect me. I'm here to protect her. I want you to leave her alone, an-"

His hands shove my chest, and I'm startled by his actions for a few moments, giving him the chance to punch me.

I shove him back, and he stumbles into a few people. "You're going to stay away from her."

He smiles, telling me that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Brandon..." I can hear the warning in Callie's voice, but I ignore it. People had stop talking around us, probably wondering what was going on.

My reflexes aren't fast enough when he punches me in the face. I hear the people gasp, and I punch him back, not caring about the people watching. They're too drunk to remember this tomorrow.

My blow is unexpected from him, and he's distracted for a few moments before I punch him again, angered at the fact that he was near Callie, there was just something about him that told me that she didn't like him.

His anger seems to grow, like mine. "You're just some punk kid, you know that, right?"

This time, I'm prepared for his blow, but I'm startled when he doesn't punch me, but tackles me, both of us on the floor. He's on top of me, his fist hitting my face repeatedly, and I know it's going to bruise.

I push him off of me, and punch him one more time, before I face Callie, her eyes full of fear and worry.

"Callie," I mumble, ignoring the pain in my face, taking a step closer to her. "I-"

"No," Callie mutters, taking a step back, and I know she's more scared of me than the guy. "You only made it worse."

"Callie, I'm sor-"

"Leave it," Callie tells me, and the fear leaves her eyes. "I'm going to find Mariana."

I watch her disappear into the crowd, and everybody starts talking again, still staring at me.

I turn to the guy, grabbing his shirt in my hands. "I don't care who you are, or how the hell you know Callie. Just stay away from her."

"I'd say the same to you. She seemed scared of you right now. I guess that isn't normally you."

My jaw clenches, and I look away from him, knowing he was right, and knowing that I was going to have to help Callie find Mariana.

I leave him there, pushing through the crowd of people again, when I hear Callie. "Brandon, I'm going to need your help,"

I turn around to see Callie supporting Mariana, who's saying something about dragons that breathe fire. "She can't walk in a straight line."

"I brought the car," I tell Callie, letting Mariana lean on me instead, and get the car keys out of my pocket. "Here."

It takes me ten minutes to lead Mariana out of the house, and about another twenty minutes to convince her to get in the door.

When I close the door behind Mariana, who's laying down in the backseat, Callie leans against the car.

"I hope you're up for driving."

I sigh, and take the keys from her.

"Wait," Callie tells me, grabbing my arm. "Your lip is bleeding."

I'm about to wipe my lip when Callie reaches up and wipes the blood away.

"Your moms are going to be pissed."

I sigh again and run my fingers through my hair. "I know."

Callie is about to say something when I kiss her again, pressing her back to the car. My hands find her waist, and there's a small knocking noise, causing me and Callie to look at the window Mariana's face is in.

"Stop making out against moms car and take us home."

* * *

When we get home, everybody is still sitting around the table.

"Hey," Stef says, oblivious to the bruise and bloody lip that Callie informed me of, and that me and Callie where supporting Mariana. "Why don't you guys say hi?"

Callie and I start moving towards the kitchen, trying not do drop Mariana, when I hear Lena and Stef gasp.

Lexi and her family are out of the kitchen before I notice, and Callie's taking Mariana up to their room.

"Brandon! What happened? Who did this to you?" Stef demands as I lean against the counter, my energy gone.

"Nothing," I tell her as Lena comes in. "It's nothing."

"Something happened! You have a black eye and a bloody l-"

"I got in a fight, okay? I found Callie and Mariana at the party, and there was this guy who was bothering Callie!"

"That's not an excuse for you to get into a fight with him, Bran-"

"Yes it is! You should have seen the look in her eyes!"

"Brandon, w-"

"I'm going to bed."


	6. Day 7

_Steal your heart_

_Day 7 _

"Hey, Mariana!" I say, looking through my open door. "Hurry up! You're going to make us late for school!"

"Just blame everything on me, right?" Mariana tells me, leaning against the door.

"Well, you aren't in the shower," I answer, looking at the time. "And you're usually done by now."

"Well, I would," Mariana answers, knocking on the door, the sound of water running. "But somebody decided to get in before me, and she clearly knows I always take the shower first." Mariana says, her voice rising.

"Sorry!" Callie calls as the water stops. "You didn't wake up before me!"

I laugh as Mariana sighs. "Fine, I'll just take one after school today."

Just as Mariana disappears, the door flies open. "Hey, Marian-"

I can tell that I startled Callie, who has a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Sorry," I mumble quickly, trying not to look at her. "Mariana just left."

Callie gets over her surprise quicker than I thought. "It's fine," She manages to say. "I'm done, anyways."

I watch her as she goes into Mariana's room.

* * *

School is no different, expect the fact that everybody keeps staring at me. Me drinking and getting into a drunk fight had hit the school top rumour of the week.

I've gotten used to ignoring everybody's stares. I was walking to my next class when I'm pulled into a empty classroom. I watch as Callie locks the door.

"What's going on?" I ask, dropping my bag onto the empty counter top.

"I need to talk to you," Callie tells me, biting her lip. "This was the only way to get you alone."

"Okay," I answer. "Talk."

"Last night shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What?" I ask, confused. "You didn't kiss me. I kissed you."

"Okay, I should have never told you to kiss me. Happy now?"

I shake my head. "No, not really. What about that guy last night? he made you uncomfortable."

Callie takes a deep breath before answering me. "That was Liam. I would thank you for sticking up for me like that, but you'd just tell me it was the right thing to do."

"Because it was!" I tell her. "If I wasn't there, who knows what would've happened!"

"You wouldn't have a busted lip!" Callie tells me, her hand resting on my cheek. "Or a black eye!"

"Well, something worse could have happened! It looked like that when I saw you guys!" I tell her. "I didn't want that to happen, okay?"

"I don't understand why your acting like this, Brandon!" Callie tells me, shaking her head. "It's not worth it! I'm not worth it. "

"I don't understand why you think that! Of course you're worth it, Callie!"

Callie sits on the counter, shaking her head again, still looking at me. "You don't understand, Brandon. You don't understand the fact that my past can get you hurt. Whatever you do, protect me, whatever. It's going to get you hurt."

"And it hasn't hurt you?" I mumble, resting my hands on the counter, hoping it'd keep me from resting them on her hips, something she wouldn't want.

"I didn't say that," Callie answers, her eyes finally meeting mine. "I just don't want it to hurt you."

"What if I don't want it to hurt you?" I ask. "What if I want you to be safe?"

Callie doesn't answer, closing her eyes, her hands grabbing the front of my shirt, pulling me closer to her, our foreheads almost touching. I close my eyes, deciding that it'd be better if I didn't say anything either.

The bell rings, and there's the distant sound of a bunch of voices over lapping each other.

Callie and I ignore the noise, and I take a deep breath. I kiss her, not roughly and suddenly like I did last night, I kiss her gentler and slower. My hands find her hips, and rest there, knowing that it's my limit. I don't want to push her too far anyways.

Callie starts to break away, but I close the gap between our mouths quickly, already missing the feeling of her soft lips pressed to mine.

"Brandon, I..." Her voice trails off as she pulls me closer to her. "I-I can't do this."

I pull away, knowing she was right. "I know," I mumble. Callie suddenly let's go of my shirt, getting off the counter, leaving me standing there. "I know."

Callie quickly grabs her backpack, and is about to walk out of the classroom when I stop her, my hand on her wrist.

"What's wrong? It's not like we have to tell my moms or Jude."

"I-I... I can't feel like this, Brandon," Callie whispers, yanking her wrist out of my hand. "I'm not supposed to feel like this."

"But you do," I tell her, running my fingers through my hair. "It's not like you can control your feelings."

"I can hide them," Callie tells me, sighing. "I can do that, Brandon. I always hide them."

Callie slips into the crowded hall, leaving me alone, and somewhat confused.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day hoping to be pulled into an empty classroom again, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I just wanted to talk to Callie again.

I was on my way to my last class, the only class I have with Callie, when I see her back pressed up against the wall, even though I couldn't see his face, I knew it was Liam. Callie had the same look of fear on her face. I watch as he slides a hand underneath her shirt, and I feel anger again. He shouldn't be touching Callie like that.

I can hear Callie clearer as I push through the crowd of teenagers. "L-L... Liam, please. D- don't touch me."

"You enjoyed it last time," Was his response. "I don't get why this time would be any different."

"You enjoyed it," Callie tells him, her voice sounding more confident than it did last time, even though there was still fear in her eyes. "I didn't."

"Well, maybe we ca-"

"Leave her alone!" I tell him. "You heard her!"

"Actually, I didn't quite hear it," Liam tells me, facing Callie. "What as it again, love?"

"I-I..."

"See?" Liam ask me, his other hand grabbing the waistband of her jeans. "She can't even say anything."

My hands ball into fists, and my jaw clenches.

"I- I said.. I said don't touch me," I hear Callie mutter before I can say anything to him. "I don't want you touching me."

When he pulls her closer to him, that's when I decided that I talked enough. "I said listen to her," I tell him, shoving chest, making him let go of Callie. "Don't touch her."

Liam shoves me back. "I don't have to listen to her! Or you! I'll do what I want!"

"You'll leave her alone!" I tell him, shoving him again, putting more distance between him and Callie. "She doesn't want you touching her!"

A teacher I didn't recognize was suddenly between me and Liam. "What is going on? All three of you," He says, looking at Callie behind me. "To the office, now!"

We listen, even Liam did and I don't understand why. He doesn't even go to school here.

Lena had just stepped out of her office when she see all three of us, staring at our feet.

"You have to be kidding me. Who do I have to talk to first?" Lena asks me and Callie, ignoring Liam, who sits in one of the chairs. The disappointment on Lena face gave it all away. Stef was going to find out about it sooner or later.

"I'll do it," Callie says, and I know why. She doesn't want to be stuck out in the hallway with Liam. I nod silently, and take a seat the other chair.

Callie has been sitting in the office for about ten minutes when Liam talks. "I got you good."

"I hate you," I state out flatly, like five year old who didn't get any candy from his mother. "I can say the same to you." Notice his black eye, which wasn't as worse as mine, but still.

Liam laughs, shaking his head. "Really?" He asks. "Not the first time I've heard that."

"It's not going to be the last."

"Why don't you just shut your smart a-" Liam gets cut off by the door opening, Callie walking out with her backpack, probably going to deal with the last forty minutes of class.

I'm left alone when Liam goes in, and I lose track of time, not caring about being in trouble with Lena. I helped Callie. That was the real plan, right?

The next thing I know is that I'm sitting the chair in the office, facing Lena, who was quiet for a few moments before staring.

"Getting a fight with a new student on their first day Brandon? Really?"

"What? He's going here? He can't! He's an asshole!"

I can tell I disappointed Lena even more.

"Are going to tell me why you got into a fight with him?"

"He was being rude to Callie!"

"That's the only reason?"

"No! He was _touching_ her and she told him to stop but he didn't!"

Lena sighs, leaning back in her chair, looking at me. "You're starting to act like Jesus." She mutters, and I know she thinks I was just overreacting when I saw Liam near her.

"He was touching her, mom!" I tell her. "Like actually touching her! Hand underneath her shirt and everything!"

"Brandon.."

I shake my head. "You told me to step it up while Callie is here," I say. "Thats what I'm doing. I'm making sure her and Jude are comfortable here. She certainly wasn't when Liam was talking to her."

Lena sighs again. "I know what I told you, B. But was it really worth it, just fighting him like that?"

"I tried talking to him," I defend myself, tapping the desk nervously. "But he didn't listen to me either."

"Okay, so then you started fighting him."

"He was touching Callie!" I remind her, running my fingers through my hair. "And she was uncomfortable, so I just pushed him away from her."

Lena nods. "We'll talk about this later with Stef, Brandon."


	7. Day 8

_Steal your heart _

_Day 8_

I never ended up talking to Stef like Lena planed, and I was thankful. Callie hasn't said a word to me or look in my direction ever since we got home yesterday.

I hate it.

We were told to go to school today, despite everybody's complaining, for once, Jude complained as well. But right know, I sit in the back of the math classroom, a few minutes early, and I can see Callie and Wyatt through the open window. They're talking about something, and I can tell that it's bothering Callie. She keeps brushing him off, looking in my direction.

I decide to ignore it; it's not like Callie would be talking to me anytime soon. Even though I've defended her and kissed her twice, she still hasn't opened up to me as much as I'd thought she would.

She still hasn't told me why Liam is still bothering her, that's what bothering me the most. She can't admit what he's done to her. I'm starting to have some guess, and I can understand why she doesn't want to tell anybody, when moms would know what to do and do it in a calmer way than I would. They'd make what they do reasonable.

Wyatt finally leaves, and Callie stands there, and I decide to talk to her.

"Hey," I call, a few students still left in the hallway. "What's up?" I ask her, taking her arm gently. I don't want to be like Liam, rough and harsh.

Callie doesn't answer me, but lets me pull her into an empty classroom, just like she did to me, knowing that it was going to be the only way to talk to her.

"Brandon," Callie finally starts talking. "I-"

"You've been ignoring me," I tell her, leaning against the wall. "I did something. Explain."

"You didn't do anything. I just need my space."

I sigh and shake my head. "No, I did something. I can tell by the way you've been ignoring me."

Callie lets out a frustrated sigh. "I just said that you didn't do anything!"

"Sure as hell seems like it, Callie!"

I can tell I startled Callie, just a small flicker on her face that she quickly hides.

"Look, I'm tired of sticking up for you and you still don't open up to me, I mean I've kissed you before, and you still can't open up to me?"

"It's not that easy, Brandon! I'm used to not giving a shit about me, and you want me to open up to you?"

"Yes, I do! I want to help you, but I can't because I don't anything about you!"

I feel bad that I'm demanding stuff from her, it's not fair, but it's really starting to bug me, "You trust Jude," I mumble, suddenly quiet. "But he can't help you. You only help him."

"And what makes you that you can do so much more?"

"I have moms," I tell her. "And the twins. We all want to help you."

"No! I don't want your help. Especially from Stef."

"You really seemed to need my help when we saved Jude."

Callie tenses up. "That was different. He had a gun."

"I know. And now you aren't in an abusive foster house. And you needed my help with Liam, too. "

"I know," Callie mumbles, no more coldness her voice. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done in the past three weeks."

I smile, "Trust me, it was worth it."

Then suddenly we're kissing. I don't know who started it, but it was probably me, Callie's back pressed up against the door, out bodies pressed together, my hands on her hips. I thought that after two encounters with Liam, she wouldn't want anything to do with me. Maybe push me away, but she does the complete opposite.

The bell rings, signaling that passing period is over, but we don't even acknowledge it.

Callie pulls away, her fingers still in my hair. "I'm dating Wyatt," She informs me. "Not you."

"I know," I say, smiling at her. "But he's just an distraction."

"I don't want to hurt him, though. I mean, he's actually a good friend."

"I don't think it'll bother him that much, I mean he'll still want to be your friend, right?"

Callie sighs, and shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I think he will. It's impossible to not talk to you sometimes. Even if he does find out, he'll come around."

Callie smiles before kissing me again, her hands grabbing the fabric of my shirt.

The door handle starts to shake, startling me and Callie.

Through the door, we can hear the teacher sigh. "Not again. I left the dumb keys in there."

I'm already picking up Callie's backpack off of the floor as the teachers footsteps fade away, probably going to get the janitor so he can open the door.

I can tell that it was bothering Callie as we walked down the quiet hallway. She's afraid that she would get kicked out.

"Callie, I-"

"Let me guess," Callie snaps. "You're sorry. You're sorry that we almost got caught, and you feel bad about it. Well, I don't care. You can just kick me out now. And I can go back to protecting Jude, and you'll be your happy self with your family. I don't care."

"Cals, I..." My voice trails off, knowing that she wouldn't listen, and she just goes down the hall, and I know she's skipping class.

* * *

We sit at the dinner table, Callie siting next to me, me talking to Mariana, and Callie talking to Jesus. I feel her tense up next to me, probably at something that Jesus said. I try to find her hand underneath the table, but my hand finds her thigh, and I feel her body tense up even more if that was possible, then relax.

"No," Callie answers Jesus, and I move my hand up a little more, knowing that it was her weak spot, it was a way to calm her down and distract her. "H- He's..." Her voice trails off as I rub patterns on her thigh. Callie quickly gets over it. "He's just a _friend_." She tells Jesus, but I can tell it's more directed to me.

Jesus nods and asks her another question. "You have a boyfriend, right? Wyatt?"

"I- umm..." Callie voice trails off again, and Jesus laughs.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Wha- No! It's just complicated with him."

My fingers brush against Callie's underneath the table, and I take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers as Jesus raises his eyebrow.

"It's like a off on thing," Callie explains. "Right now it's off, I guess."

"So then he didn't have a problem with the new kid flirting with you?"

Callie tenses up again, and I rub patterns on her hand with my thumb.

"No, I don't think so. I think it would be better if he didn't see."

Jesus nods as he starts to clear the plates. "Jude, come on buddy. Help me?"

Jude doesn't complain, and I let go of Callie's hand and go up stairs to finish my homework.

Ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," I answer, still looking at the math problems in front of me. "It's open."

The door flies open, Callie storming in, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?"

I drop my pencil, surprised that our conversation was her being pissed off at me. "What was what?"

"At dinner?" She demands. "I sounded like a moron!"

"You tensed up!" I tell her, defending myself. "I was trying to get your hand, but that happened, and you calmed down! I didn't think it make you stop talking!"

Callie sighs, and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, resting my hand on her leg again. "It's okay."

Callie shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I overracted."

"Where is everybody?" I ask, noticing that the house was quiet.

"Jude went out with Lena and Stef and Jesus and Mariana went to the movie with their friends, I think."

"Everybody got plans," I mutter to myself. "And I got some dumb math homework."

I hear Callie laugh. "Well, not everybody has plans."

I smile. "Well, then what you waiting for? Get your guitar!"

Callie listens, and comes back a minute later, guitar in hand. "Well? I'm the only one whos going to play?"

"Yeah, for now. I need to finish this first," I tell her, gesturing to my homework. "Then I'll play with you."

"You're such a nerd." Callie says, sitting on the edge of my bed again.

"Excuse me?" I ask playfully. "What did you say about me?"

Callie shrugs, strumming a string lightly. "Oh, nothing. I just said that you better hurry up before I leave. You're boring."

"I'm boring?" I ask, pretending to be hurt. "That's very nice of you to say about me. I happen to be a very interesting person."

"Okay, prove it." Callie challenges.

I sit still for a few seconds before I kiss her, suprising her. The guitar slides to the floor, making a small crash. "Okay, that was you fault." Callie tells me as we both stare at it, making sure it wasn't somebody coming home.

"Sure." I manage to say before she kisses me again, fingers tugging at my hair.

I pull her on top of me, pressing our bodies together, and our legs tangle. My arms are around her waist. I move on of my arms, sending the lamp next to my bed to the floor.

"Okay," I tell Callie as I decide that I'll pick it up later. "That was your fault."

"Oh, shut up." Callie tells me playfully as I kiss her again, her hands going to my shirt, making me smile against her lips.

"Brandon! Callie! We're home!" Lena's shouting causes us to jump, and look at my closed bedroom door.

On an unspoken agreement, I pick up the lamp quickly and put I back on the nightstand as Callie picks up the sheet of math problems and guitar that fell onto the floor, and I sit at my keyboard, where Callie sits next to me, leaning against the wall.

"Brandon? Callie?" Lena voice comes closer and I turn on my keyboard and start playing a bunch of random notes as Callie starts playing the guitar. "Oh! I didn't expect you guys to be playing."

I look back at my now open door, Lena's head sticking through. "Sorry. We didn't hear you guys come in," I say. "We had nothing else to do."

Lena smiles. "Just don't stay up playing too late, okay?"

Me and Callie both nod as she disappears, and we both let out a sigh of relief.

"You know," Callie says after a few moments of silence. "I'm surprised that she didn't question your hair."


	8. Day 9

_**Steal your Heart**_

_**Day 9**_

I manage to give Callie a small smile as I hand Jude the syrup. Just a typical Saturday morning in our house.

"Thanks, Brandon." Jude tells me and I nod.

"No problem, bud." I tell him, still looking at Callie. Something was bothering her, she's might be good at hiding her emotions, but they still show in her eyes.

Jesus and Mariana where arguing about something again, and I ignore it, and start eating the pancakes in front of me, just like Jude. I know for a fact that if I ask Callie what's wrong, she'd brush it off.

I can already hear her say it. It's nothing, Brandon. Just drop it.

And it bugs me, she can't just accept the fact that I'm want to help her, and I don't care if it hurts me. I want her to be happy.

I don't make a comment of it, though, I just silently eat breakfast with everybody else, talking about what they were planing to do today.

I didn't have anything to do, not with be broken up with Tayla, not that I minded. I can just stay in my room all day and play the piano, maybe Callie would join me like she has been doing more often, which leads to something more.

I start to go upstairs, when Callie stops me, her hands on my chest. "Can you take me to group?"

I'm startled by her talking to me suddenly. "What? Um, sure?" I tell her, putting on my sweatshirt and grab the car keys.

We sit in the car silently, either of us getting out. "Why did you need me to drive you?" I ask her. "I mean, Stef or Lena usually drive you to group."

"I..." Callie sighs. "There's just a girl that lives with Liam. You know about him, so I figured it be easier to try and tell her about him since you've met him."

"She might not believe me," I tell her, looking out the windshield. "I mean, what am I going to tell her? Tell her that I've met him before and that he's an asshole?"

"She's younger than me, Brandon. Just help me, please." I can hear the pain in Callie's voice, and I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'll help. I'll wait outside."

I hear Callie let out a sigh of relief, and gets out of the car, me close behind her.

"I'll see you later?" Callie doesn't answer, just walks inside, and I lean against the wall, not sure what else to do. I stand there for what seems hours, until I hear the doors open, revealing a girl that was either fourteen or fifteen. I settled on fourteen. "Sarah, wait!" I hear Callie call. "Just listen to me, please?"

I decide to step in, and stop Sarah, by stepping in front of her, and she runs into me. I can tell that I frightened her, and I speak to her as soft and gently as I can. "Callie needs to talk to you, Sarah."

"I don't want her to talk to me!" Sarah yells, and I'm startled by how loud she was.

"Why not? Because you know that she's right about Liam? You know what he's going to do to you. I bet you just realized that it's going down that path. Don't trust him."

"And why should I trust you?" Sarah demands, stepping around me, and I grab her wrist.

"Because I've met Liam, and I know Callie. She's my... Foster sister."

"Sarah listen to me!" Callie says, making both of us jump. "Liam doesn't actually care about you, okay? I know the feeling, trust me. I know what it felt like when he told me that I was special and mattered to him. Told me that no girl can replace me. It's just an act," Callie pauses, and takes a deep breath like she's reliving a memory, which she probably is. "Sooner or later, he's going come into your room and ask you. And you're gonna say no, I know you are. He's going to force you, Sarah, he's going to start doing bad stuff to you. Look, you might not believe me, but I don't want what happened to me happen to you."

Sarah turns to face me. "Let go of me!"

I listen to her, and watch her as she walks away, back into the arms of a "nice guy."

"What now?" I ask quietly.

"I tell your moms."

I look down at Callie, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. I always thought that it was my fault, that I wasn't good enough. That I was stupid for even listening to him. I always thought it was my fault, but it wasn't Brandon," Callie wipes away a tear that started to fall down her face. "It wasn't my choice, it just happened. But what's happening right now, is my choice. I can help Sarah before it's too late. I can make sure she doesn't have the same thing happen to her that happen to me. The only way to make that it doesn't happen is by telling your moms. I trust them enough now. It might make them kick me out, that's what most do when they find out about h-"

I suddenly kiss her, I didn't want her to even think that I would let moms send her away. It just isn't right. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me, pressing our bodies together. Callie wraps her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair, deepening the kiss.

I pull away and rest my forehead on hers. "I'm not going to let them send you or Jude away. I promise."

Callie gives me a small smile. "That's a hard promise," she kisses me quickly. "I won't be disappointed when you can't keep it, Brandon."

Callie breaks out of my embrace, and I feel her hand slip into mine. "You'll stay with me when I tell them, right?" Callie sighs. "It just seems like that it'll be easier if you are."

I nod, even though she's not looking at me. "Yeah, of course. I'll stay."

Stef and Lena were siting on the couch peacefully when Callie and I walk into the room. They automatically sense that something is wrong, probably due to the look on Callie face, and how close me and her are.

"What's wrong?" Stef asks, completely ignoring me, focused on Callie. I wouldn't blame her at all.

Callie takes a deep breath, and sits into one of the chairs across from the couch before she starts telling her story.


	9. Day 10

_**Day 10 **_

_**a/n ending of this chapter contains mature content. If you don't like, don't read.**_

It's been about two days since Callie has told Moms about Liam. Right now, I lean against the counter staring out of the window. The house is empty, besides Callie. I just got home from the weepies concert with Talya. I heard something about Jude staying at a friend house, and I didn't know where the Twins or Moms were.

"You don't have to stand there every night," Callie voice makes me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But you really don't have just stand there and watch the yard every night. I know you don't go to bed until one in the morning, I hear you go to bed."

"If I do it, it makes me feel like you're safe, and nothing can hurt you, at least when I'm here."

"Your moms look at me differently now."

I look back at her, forgetting the window. "It's because they feel bad for you."

Callie looks at the ground before answering me. "I know, the shouldn't feel bad. It already happened. It's not like it was their choice. They couldn't stop it from happening."

"Doesn't mean they shouldn't feel bad."

"You feel bad too. I can tell with the way you talk to me and look at me. I don't want you to feel bad." Callie walks over and sits on the counter next to me.

"What if I want too? I'm not going to tell myself to stop feeling bad for you."

"What if I tell you to not feel bad?" Callie questions, and I rest my hands on her thighs, facing her.

"Then I would still feel bad." I answer before kissing her, catching her off guard. Callie quickly gets over her surprise and kisses me back, her hands going underneath my shirt, her hands cold against my skin. My hands travel to her waist, and pull her closer to me.

Suddenly the phone rings, and Callie and I groan at same time. I pick it up, knowing I really didn't have a choice.

"Hello?"

"Brandon!" Lena voice is full of worry when she knows I pick it up. "You need to come to the hospital."

"What's going on?" I ask. "Who's hurt?"

"It's... its Stef, Brandon."

"What happened to her?" I demand. "Why is she at the hospital?"

"Just come!"

"What the hell happened to my mom?"

Callie could hear Lena through the phone. I didn't notice that she left until she gently grabs my arm, and takes the phone out of my hand.

"It's okay," I hear Callie tell Lena. "I'll drive him." Callie doesn't ask any questions, just puts the phone back on the charger and pulls on my arm again, leading me towards the car. She tells me to get in, and I listen to her, but I can't talk. Callie doesn't say anything either, just drives quietly, looking over at me every few minutes, like she's worried what my actions would be.

"She's gonna be okay, Brandon." I hear Callie whisper.

"We don't know that. She could be dead."

Callie shakes her head as she pulls up to the hospital. "Don't say that," She sighs. "Never say that. It's not right."

I don't answer her, I just get out of the car, Callie close behind me. Callie ends up leading me through the hospital, and into a waiting room where Lena, Mike, the twins, and even Jude are sitting.

Callie goes straight to Jude, and I go straight to Lena. "How is she?"

"We don't know. They didn't give us an update yet."

I nod. "How was she on the last one?"

"A lot of blood loss."

I don't say anything else for awhile until I hear the Twins bickering. I can't hear everything, just pieces. About talking to Ana or going to her house. I turn around to them, suddenly mad.

"What the hell where you thinking?" I ask. "Talking to your birth mom? My mom's in there dying because of you! We took you in when nobody wanted you and this is what you do?"

"She's our mom, too!" Jesus tells me.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't acting like it. The last time I checked, kids don't go around talking to a drug addict behind their moms back and then let her get shot!"

Callie is suddenly between us, her hand on my chest. "Walk away, Brandon," I listen to her, and start walking down the hall. I can hear her say something to the twins. "Don't take it to hard. he doesn't mean it. He's just scared."

I can tell that Callie follows me, but I ignore her for a few minutes before I stop abruptly, making her run into me.

"I'm not scared." I tell her.

"What?"

"You told the twins that I'm scared, Callie. But I'm not scared. I'm terrified."

I can see pain in Callie's eyes. "I know. You're terrified that this might be the last time you're going see her. You feel like there's a hole in your chest and the only way to make it go away is to know if she's okay. You feel like you're dying too and you're thinking of everything that you never had the chance to tell her. You wish you have more time with her," Callie pauses, as if she wants me to say something, and when I don't, she starts talking again. "The night my mom died, by the time Jude and I got here, she was already gone. I didn't get to see her at all, and my dad was already in the station. I blamed myself at first. Then I blamed my dad for getting drunk. I stopped blaming him and started to write to him, and after a while, I blamed my mom for being stupid and getting into the car with my dad when he was drunk."

"It wasn't her choice though, it just happened. She didn't want to leave Jude and I like that, she only went out. she wanted to come home and see us again. I think she had the same feeling as me before she died," Callie gives me a small sad smile. "She wanted to see me and Jude again."

"I-I... I'm sorry."

"It already happened," Callie says, taking my hand. "Wanna go back?"

I shake my head. "I wanna go home," I tell her like a little kid. "And go to bed."

"Just wait here."

So I wait while Callie goes back, and probably tells Lena that I want to go home.

* * *

The house is dark. Neither Callie or I bothered with turning on the lights. Callie leads me up the stairs, and I trip, earning a small laugh from Callie, and I smile. Even though my mom was in the hospital, I felt somewhat happy, thanks to Callie.

I can see the outline of Callie's figure when she reaches the top of the stairs, and open the door to my room. I close the door behind us, and Callie lets go of my hand, makings feel like I'm completely alone in my room.

"You're tired," Callie whispers in my ear. "Go to bed."

"I don't wanna to go to bed," I whisper back. "I want to be with you."

Callie's hand finds mine again, but I let go, my hand traveling up her arm, up to her shoulder, then to her face, and I push a strand of hair behind her ear. I can tell Callie smiles, her arms wrapping around my neck. "Then I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

My hands slide into the back pockets of her jeans. "Or can you stay all night?"

Callie doesn't say anything, just kisses me, and I kiss her back, making both of us fall on to my bed, our legs tangling together. I slide my shoes off, then my socks before I do the same with Callie.

Callie fingers run through my hair, and my hand runs up and down her leg.

When Callie pulls away, I think it's because I did something wrong.

"Sorry, I-I... I'll stop. I- I should've asked. I-"

Callie kisses me, "It's fine, Foster."

I smile and press her back to the mattress. Callie hands grab the hem of my t-shirt, and tugs at it. My pants grow tighter, and Callie starts pulling the t-shirt over my head.

I pull away briefly and drop my shirt on the floor.

Instead of kissing her again, I kiss her neck, and suck gently, causing her to moan.

"Brandon.."

I smile, and kiss her neck again, my hands find her wrists and pin them above her head. I barely brush my lips against her neck.

"Brandon."

"Hmm?" I pull away from her neck, and look at her, before brushing my lips against hers softly and quickly, I pull away, making Callie groan.

"Stop teasing me."

I smirk. "I'm teasing you?"

Callie nods. "Yeah," she bites her lip. "Surprised, Foster?"

I let go of her wrists, and the next thing I know is I'm on my back, Callie on top of me.

I look up at her, and she bites her lip, her hair tickling my face. "What are you going to do?"

Callie shrugs, lets out a shout of surprise when I roll us over again, my hands toying with the hem of her tank top, well Mariana's.

"Wearing Mariana's shirt?" I ask.

"I guess."

"You look way better in it then she does."

"Do you check out all of your foster sisters?"

"Only the ones named Callie. Other than that, not really."

Callie laughs at my answer, and pulls off her shirt, revealing her gray bra, and I notice a scar on her stomach.

"What's this?" I ask, my hand resting on it.

"It's nothing. I got it a few years ago from one of my foster fathers. He was drunk, and it just went downhill from there."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't remember much about him," Callie tells me. "Just told me to call him my dad."

"I'm sorry." I repeat, and kiss the scar.

"It doesn't bother me. I just forget about it, it's ugly."

I shake my head. "You're wrong. You're beautiful, and it's not that bad. I don't mind it."

Callie kisses me again, her hands rest on my chest, then travel down to my stomach, tracing the muscles. When her fingers reach the top of my jeans, I stop her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't wa-"

"I'm sure."

I help her unbutton my pants and let them land somewhere unknown, and I kiss her neck, and travel down the her shoulder, my hands go up her back to unhook her bra, but I can't get it. Callie's fingers brush against mine as she unclasps it for me, and it falls from her body.

"I don't get how girls do that." I mutter, earning a laugh from her.

The next thing I know is that I'm slipping off her jeans, with a slight kick of her legs they fall to the floor, her lips still pressed to mine tightly. My tongue slowly pushes through her lips, making Callie moan. Her fingers run through my hair.

"Brandon..."

My hands slide off her underwear, then mine.

Callie's nails rake down my back as I enter her.

* * *

I wrap my arms around Callie, and bury my face in her hair. Callie would have too leave soon, just in case everybody else changed their minds about staying at the hospital overnight. "I love you," I whisper into her ear. "If I could have it my way, you could stay all night."

"But the system gets it's way."

"I know, but don't leave yet. Just stay for a few more minutes?"

"If I could, I'd stay all night."


End file.
